Inversed Late Night
by Blackwind137
Summary: Lovino has had a rather bad day...Boss-man on his back, Mafia stalking him, no sleep in three days...Yeah, not fun. And the airport ain't much better. So hopefully our favorite Spaniard can cheer him up! Rated for Lovi's mouth...It's Lovi, what'd ya expect? Hope ya enjoy, and please R&R y'all!


**Hey guys! New story for y'all, hope it' enjoyable! If you have read our story "Late Night", then be prepared for Lovino's variation!**

**Warning: Swearing is involved...It's Lovi, what'd you expect? Hetalia ain't ours, but we sure as hell love writing about it.**

**~Inversed Late Night~**

10:28 PM. Antonio sat on his couch reading the newspaper. Was there anything interesting?...Not really, but it was better than doing nothing. He was waiting for his companion, Lovino, to show up. He was a bit late, by how long he was not sure. So he decided to wait up until Lovi knocked on his door.

He flipped the page as he reached for his glass holding the ever so elegant red wine. Taking a sip and placing it down, he heard a couple knocks on the door, followed by a bang.

Spain stood up and briskly walked over to the door. Swinging open the hunk of steel that was his door, he came face to face with the Italian he'd been waiting for and exclaimed, "Hola, Roma!"

"Ciao," was Romano's response, entirely void of any emotion.

Spain stepped aside. "Come on in!"

Romano slowly trudged in with a, "Grazie."

Looking at Romano, Spain asked, "Are you okay?"

Lovino looked at Antonio, bags under his eyes and hair disheveled. His clothes were slightly muddy and wet. His posture was much less than perfect in a slouched position. His response was simple. "I'm pissed, and tired."

"Why? What happened?" Antonio asked.

Romano sighed, running a hand through his mussed up hair. "Oh let's see..." He muttered. after a second more, he began the explanation, flailing one arm around as he spoke. "Well, that fucking boss of ours had me and Feli up for three nights trying to complete work and every time we finished one stack, the boss-man would be like, 'Oh! Here's some more, ya bastards!' And then I'd tell Feli to go to bed and get some rest and he'd be all like 'Nooo~!' And then we'd both stay up the ENTIRE night getting nearly nothing done because of how much shit we kept getting in.

"The mafia kept fucking stalking me like the creepers they are, everyone at the airport was being fucking assholes and pushing me around causing me to fall a few times, my flight was delayed an hour, and then, when I arrived at the baggage claim, it was having a fucking malfunction! I tried to yield a cab, only served as them splashing shit all over me," he made a wide gesture to his clothes, which were desperately in need of a wash, "and after half an hour of waiting, I got fed up with the shit and walked here."

Spain stared at his companion wide eyed. After a moment, when the words had sunk in, he said, "Lo siento, Roma. Here, would you like to go upstairs and take a shower"

After the day Romano had, a shower sounded like bliss- considering his shirt clung to him with mud...So he was quick to respond. "Si. Per favore."

"Okay," Antonio waved a hand toward the stairs. "There should be a towel upstairs. I'll be waiting down here."

"Grazie." Romano then trudged up the stairs where he knew a soft towel and warm water awaited his arrival.

Antonio watched Lovino slug his way upstairs. Once he'd turned the corner, Spain sighed and sat on the couch. Now he had to wait for his lover to take his shower...But as he waited, the same thought kept running through his head. I wish I knew what I could do to make his night better...What can I do...?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty-three minutes later, Lovino made his way back down the stairs. His hair was still damp, and he only wore beige pants, showing off his toned, lightly-tanned torso. He plopped onto the couch with a large sigh, leaning his head back on the cusion.

"Do you feel better?" Antonio inquired.

"Un pochino, si."

Toni placed an arm around Lovi. "That's good." Too tired to even act as though the arm around him bugged him to any degree, Lovino simply leaned on Toni. In turn, Antonio kissed his lovers' head. "I'm sorry you had such a bad day."

Romano quietly replied, "It's okay..."

They fell into a sort of silence for a moment. Spain, wanting to make his companion's day more enjoyable, asked, "Is there anything you wanted to do?" His only reply was a short shake of the head. "Okay," Antonio began, thinking. "...Do you want a back massage?"

Romano blinked a bit, then looked up at Spain. "...Che cosa?"

"Do you want a massage?" He repeated.

Lovino just stared at him. "Uh...Certo...?" Was his soft response.

"Okay, get on your stomach," he instructed, standing up. After a moment, Lovino began moving around and positioned himself on the couch, laying on his stomach. Antonio then straddled Lovino from behind, and began to rub his back.

Lovino's eyes widened at the touch and movement of the skilled hands on his back. Said hands began to work out knots in Lovi's back, starting near the shoulder blades. At the first released knot, Lovino gave a small moan in content. "...How do you know how to do this?" He asked.

Antonio cheerfully responded, "I took a class!" He was glad Lovi was responding positively to the massage.

"...Why?" Lovi questioned.

Recalling the class he took, he said, "It was Gilbert's idea..."

The hands moved skillfully down to his mid-back and began to release more knots. All Lovino could say was, "...Damn..."

Antonio stopped for a moment, much to Lovino's displeasure. It felt too good! "Why? Do you not like it?"

"Those words," Lovi began. "...Never came out of my mouth."

"Oh, okay." Antonio continued massaging and popping knots. As he did, a smirk came to his face. "I'm guessing you're enjoying it then~?"

Another knot released, and another small moan from Lovino as he replied, "Oooh Dio, si."

Toni chuckled. "Well, I'm glad I made you feel better then." Another knot. Lovi sighed in content and buried his face into the pillow cushion. Antonio leaned over and lightly kissed Lovino's cheek. Lovi blushed lightly, then a smile spread across his face. Seeing the smile on his companion's face caused a chain reaction, Antonio smiling in turn. Stopping, he told Lovi, "Te amo." He then began to get up off of him.

"Mmm~..." Said Lovino in protest. It felt so good! Why did he have to stop?! "And now you're done." Lovino began to sit back up until he heard Antonio pipe up again.

"Did you want me to continue~?"

Blushing lightly again, Lovino responded, "Maybe..."

"The lay back down~!" Antonio instructed. Lovino followed the direction, no protests. Antonio straddled him again from behind and continued massaging his lover's back with his skilled hands. Lovi buried his face back into the cushion. Antonio smiled. I wonder how long I can go on with this until he goes to sleep...

A few minutes later, Lovino's eyes began to flutter shut. He adjusted, trying to stay awake. At Lovi's actions, Toni leaned down next to his ear and whispered, "You can go to sleep if you want."

"Mmm..." Lovino's eyes closed as he mumbled tiredly, "Grazie...Ti amo, Tonio..." With that, Lovi slowly drifted off into a much needed slumber.

"Te amo," Toni replied, kissing Lovi's cheek once more. Sitting back up properly, he continued massaging his back until he could feel no more knots. Once he was sure Lovi had truly fallen asleep, he got up and began lifting the smaller man, careful not to wake him. Walking up the stairs and to his room, he placed Lovino on the bed before lying down next to him. He then pulled the covers up and over them both.

While sleeping, Lovino snuggled close to Antonio, making the Spaniard smile. He wrapped an arm around his companion and snuggled as well. "Buenas noches, mi amor." He closed his eyes, and fell asleep, his love in his arm.

**Hey y'all! Blackwind137 here! Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review and tell us what ya think!**

**Hello! MG here! If you're wondering about the class Spain mentioned, I came up with a strange headcanon that the Bad Touch Trio all took a class on how to give massages. So they are all amazing masseuses. But I hope you enjoyed! R & R!**

**Translations (Of the words that aren't obvious):**

**Un pochino, si (Italian): A little, yes**

**Certo (Italian): Sure**

**Che cosa (Italian): What**

**(Any questions, tell us.)**


End file.
